las grandes sorpresas de la vida
by lokiiita
Summary: Amu esta sola pensndo en como extraña a tadase y ha ikuto pero en 2 dias tendra 2 sorpresas.


Una noche Amu pensaba en tadase como seria su vida ya que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo ya que por sus buenas calificaciones había sido becado a una de las mejores universidades fuera de Japon.

Ran: amu-chan en que estas pensando?

Amu: en nada

Dia Miki y Su: Se ve muy sospechosa –susurrando-

**Normal pov**

En lo que las charas comentan el estado de amu suena el teléfono. Amu rápidamente lo responde pensando que es tadase ya que la llama todos los días

¿?¿? : hola preciosa – dijo alguien cun vos seductora

amu : hola quien habla?

¿?¿?: parece que te as olvidado de mi

amu: SI – con vos burlona-

¿?¿?: soy ikuto ¡! Lokita

amu : ya lo sabia , (neko pervertido)

**ikuto:**cállate enana

amu: que quieres? Por que me llamas?

-Ikuto cuelga el teléfono -

**Fin del normal pov**

**Ikuto pov**

Estaba en mi búsqueda para encontrar a mi padre… cuando se me ocurrió hacerle una broma a amu ya que seguro estaría en su cuarto pensando en mi (eso dijo pero en su mente sabia qe staria pensando en el mini rey) asi qe agarre mi teléfono y la llame

Le dije ola preciosa con vos seductora pero en mi interior me estaba riendo qe solo pensar en que MI NIÑA estuviera pensando en mi… pero ella me respondió: quien eres? Me quede asustado de que no reconociera mi vos haci que le pregunte si se a olvidado de mi y me dejo con la boca abierta y la típica gotita de anime por que ella me respondió que si me abia olvidado por lo tanto le grite que soy ikuto a lo que ella respondió eso ya lo se y después colge

Me pareció muy gracioso seguro la deje hablando! Ahí si que estaba muy seguro qe no estaba pensando en mi si no qe en ese mini rey

**Fin de ikuto pov**

**Amu pov**

Era obio que sabia que era ikuto solo el usaría esa vos de pervertido que tiene pero en cuandto colgó el teléfono me sentí mas sola sin Tadase y sin Ikuto que podría hacer todos tienen pareja rima con nagihiko, yaya con kairi, rikka con hikaru, utau con kukai y yo, yo estaba sola, por un tiempo antes e qe se fuera tadase fuimos novios aunque no emos cortado me siento un poco sola sin el, falta un poco para qe el regrese pero ahora qe pienso estraño un poco a ikuto ya qe no lo he visto en unos tres años al igual que a tadase…

Vi sonar mi celular otra ves y como lo tenia cerca de inmediato lo conteste

Amu: hola

Tadase: hola amu-chan

Amu: tadase-kun! Estaba sperando tu llamada!

Tadase: lo siento es que tenia muchos trabajo y mucho que estudiar

Amu: Ojala nunca te hubieras ido tadase te extraño tanto!

Tadase: yo también te extraño amu veras que muy pronto volveré

Amu: aunque todavía te falta un año para que termines la universidad igual que yo tratare de ir para tu graduación ya que tenemos horarios diferentes de salida haci q yo estare de vacaciones para cuando te gradúes

Tadase: si y para cuando tu te gradúes yo ya estare en japon asi que los dos veremos la graduación de cada uno

Amu: que bien estare esperando ese momento que hora es alla en estados unidos

Tadase: son las 7 de la mañana estuve estudiando muy de mañana

Amu: es muy temprano

Tadase: bueno voy a colgar ya esta por tocar la campana adiós!

Amu: Adios tadase-kun

tadase corta y amu se va a dormir

**fin de amu pov**

**tadase pov**

me levante muy de mañana para estudiar cuando recordé que no había llamado a amu ya que siempre la llamo a esta hora entonces tome mi celular y la llame, los dos nos saludamos platicamos y cuando iba a tocar la campana tuve que colgar

en este colegio soy igual de popular pero no le hago mucho caso ha eso

pero en realidad estoy preparando una sorpresa para amu estoy estudiando mucho y haciendo mucho trabajo por que voy a pasar un mes de vacaciones de japon extra al que tenemos havi que me estoy adelantando con otros trabajos, las vacaciones comienzan mañana

ya llame a mis amigas para avisarles y contarles el plan que tenía para sorprender a amu

en la mañana siguiente todos salian del colegio a sus vacaciones yo hice maletas y tome un avión hacia Japon aunque tarda mucho tiempo en llegar… iba feliz de poder ver a amu y a mis amigos del colegio y la secundaria hace un tiempo que no los haci que estoy seguro que me la pasare muy bien con ellos.

**Fin de tadase pov**

**Kukai pov**

Estaba dormido había tenido un dia muy cansado ya que como en la universidad estamos trabajando ya que en unos meses nos graduamos eran las 10 de la noche cuando tadase me llamo para contarme que en esta mañana volveria estaba por subirse en el avión también me conto un plan que teníamos para sorprender a amu por la venida de tadase asi que después corte y me comunique con los otros para encontrarnos en un sitio y contarles el plan jajaja era muy fácil a la mañana siguiente todos fueron a la casa de amu menos yo ya que iba a recoger a tadase al aeropuerto después de todo deje a tadase en su casa para que dejara sus maletas y que se arreglara después me fui a casa de amu donde todos esperaban

**fin de kukai pov **

**amu pov**

en la mañana todos mis amigos habían llegado a mi casa utau, nagihiko, rima, yaya, kairi, hikaru y rikka me estaban invitando a salir en grupo todos pero dejieron que después kukai se iba a sumar solo iba a hacer algo que tenia que hacer, todos irían en pareja asi que me iba a sentir incomoda pero aun asi acepte, me vesti y esperamos a que kukai regresara y después no fuimos a un respaurante ellos pidieron una mesa de 10 pero si lo pienso somos 9 haci qe me sente pero por qe yo fui la que tuvo el haciento de al lado vacio es raro después de que me cente todos me taparon lo ojos yo estaba nerviosa me decían que tenían una sorpresa para mi cuando me abrieron los ojos a mi lado estaba TADASE-KUN yo solo grite TADASE-KUN! Y lo abrase todos me quedaban viendo con uuna cara dulce después de eso pedimos la comida, comimos, pagamos la cena y nos fuimos al cine todos estábamos pasándola bien. La película estaba muy entretenida, después los chicos nos invitaron a un helado tadase me trajo mi preferido y todos la pasamos bien después el me acompaño a mi casa donde pñaticamos un rato después de eso se fue yo estaba muy feliz por que pude ver a tadase ya no me sentía sola

después tadase me llamo

tadase: amu-chan

amu: si tadase-kun

tadase me quedo viendo al igual que yo a el y me beso. Sus labios junto a los mios me sentía genial y como fue mi primer beso con el que mas quería estaba contenta. Se separo de mi. Yo no sabia que hacer solo mirarlo y lo abraze después de eso tadase se fue…

**tadase pov**

después de que kukai me dejara en mi casa deje las maletas y me fui al restaurante donde yo esperaría a que entraran después vi a todos pasar amu se veía muy linda recibi el mesaje de kukai y entre me sente al lado de amu-chan y ella al verme solo grito TADASE-KUN! Comimos pagamos fuimos al cine y todos los chicos fuimos a comprarle un helado a nuestras acompañantes asi que le compre uno de chocolate a amu después la acompañe a su casa platicamos un rato y después tuve el coraje para darle un beso

después de eso no sabia que hacer haci que solo la mire y me despedi de ella dándole un abrazo y Sali corriendo del cuarto, ami me detuvo en la sala –tadase-kun juega conmigo- le sonreí –esta bien ami pero solo por un rato- ami sonrio -y a que vamos a jugar?- le pregunte, ella me vio y me sonrio con una sonrisa –a la casita- la mire con duda y la segui me llevo hasta su cuarto, nunca había entrado hasta su cuarto, cuando pase por el cuarto de amu solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado hace un rato, ami me quedo mirando –mi cuarto esta después del cuarto de papa y mama- la voltie a ver –sigamos entonces- llegamos a un cuarto totalmente rosa lleno de peluches, muñecas y muchos juguetes. Había una mesita con sillas peluches y todo lo que puede tener una niña –sientate en la silla- dijo ami cuando iba directo a su armario a sacar un vestido, se fue a su baño y cuando salió tenia un vestido largo como de princesa!

Ami pov

Papa y mama habían salido de casa a un viaje de trabajo, mama había ido con una cocinera muy famosa y papa fue a un bosque para tomar fotos de pajaros solo estábamos onee-chan y yo en casa, estaba muy aburrida cuando vi bajar a tadase onee-chan seguro ya se iba pero también tenia miedo de que se haya peliado con onee-chan por como salio –tadase-kun juega conmigo- le dije el me sonrio –esta bien ami- me dijo –a que vamos a jugar?- me pregunto yo solo no sabia que jugar con tadase onee-chan cuando idea vino a mi mente –a la casita le dije- subi con el a mi cuarto saque mi vestido de princesa y me lo puse en el baño. Después Sali tadase onee-chan me miro –esta muy bonita ami- sonriendo –arigato- dije después con una sonrisa malebola le explique que el iba a se mi papa y yo su hija después de eso Sali de mi cuarto y entre al de mi onee-chan –onee-chan juega conmigo- onee-chan me miro –claro ami- yo le explique a onee-chan que ella iba a ser mi mama y yo su hija la lleve a mi cuarto donde también estaba tadase onee-chan.

Amu pov

Después de que se fue me quede en mi cama acostada recordando lo que había pasado

Onee-chan juega conmigo –escuche decir a Ami

Claro Ami- dije voltiandola a ver

Ami me esplico que yo iba a ser su mama y pues claro ella mi hija me llevo a su cuarto donde estaba… TADASE! 0.0

Me puse roja eso lo supe ya que sentí como mis mejías se calentaban me sente al lado de la silla de tadase-kun y solo le sonreí después vi como Ami salía

Onee-chan ya regreso- dijo saliendo corriendo

En un segundo ya había regresado Amu mire su mano y vio como traia una vestido de mama que le quedaba y otro traje de papa

Por que trajiste eso Ami- le pregunte

Para ti onee-chan póntelo- dijo sonriendo

Amu quedo viéndola como sonreía y solo para no tener un escándalo en el que se oyera onee-chan eres malebola lo agarro y se fue a su baño mientras tadase sabia lo que iba a pasar con el otro traje

Póntelo tadase-kun –dijo ami viendo y sonriendo a tadase-

Tadase pensaba igual que Amu pero solo que Ami estaría llorando por que el no quiria ponerse el traje

Esta bien ami –dije agarre el traje y me fui al baño de Ami

Cuando tadase salió vio a Amu sentada en la mesa con el traje que le había traido Ami

Tadase-onee-chan que bien que ya estas listo

*que lindo se mira tadase-kun* -penso Amu viendo a tadase

*que hermosa que se mira Amu-chan* -penso tadase viendo a Amu-

Comenzemos! Si

**-JUEGO DE AMI!-**

Mama, papa ya llegue del colegio! –decia Ami muy animada

…

…

**-fin del juego de ami-**

-_- - se supone que deben decir algo- decía Ami

Lo siento Ami-

aqui el primer cap

acepto de todo

dejen coments

gracias


End file.
